Unexpected Stalker
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia's life has been crumbling piece by piece for six months but after being shot by an unexpected stalker, it gets worse. Can she be saved before it's too late. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of another new story lol. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Olivia and Elliot would be going at it like bunnies but they aren't so I don't own it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Detective Elliot Stabler was sitting beside the hospital bed, holding his partner's limp, pale, soft hand. Olivia looked so small and vulnerable in that hospital bed. She was covered up to her underarms with the white, itchy hospital blanket.

The handsome detective leaned over and planted a quick, tender kiss on her dry lips.

The brunette had pulled through surgery just fine but was still to wake up from the anaesthesia. The doctor had assured him that Olivia would wake soon but that was nearly three hours ago and Elliot was beginning to worry about her even more then he already was.

As the detective gently caressed the back of his partner's soft, olive toned hand, he thought back to the events that happened which caused Olivia to have emergency surgery and now Elliot to be sitting protectively beside her hospital bed, holding her hand, never wanted to ever let go again.

_Flashback start._

_The past week Olivia had noticed a rape victim was following her but she didn't really think much about it. She thought the young woman was just angry because they didn't have enough evidence to prove her case._

_Twenty-three year old Larissa O'Connor was following Olivia to her gym, grocery store, pharmacy, watching her during the day while she worked and spying on her at night while she was at home, relaxing._

_Olivia and Elliot were standing outside her apartment building, kissing each other goodnight, not realizing that they were being watched by Larissa from across the fairly quiet street._

"_I lo--" Elliot began but was interrupted by a gun shot._

_The next second Olivia was on the cold, wet sidewalk._

"_Oh, baby. Liv!" Elliot dropped on to his knees beside the injuried brunette._

_He took off his coat and placed it on the gun shot wound, on Olivia's chest, applying pressure, causing the famale detective to groan in pain._

"_It's ok, baby. Hang on," he whispered as he grabbed out his cell phone with his free hand to call for an ambulance._

"_9-1-1 please state your emergency..." A calm male's voice flowed through the cell phone._

"_This is Detective Elliot Stabler of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. My partner has been shot in the chest. We need a bus now! Outside the apartment building at 212 West 44__th__ Street."_

"_Ok sir. An ambulance that is about two blocks away has answered the call."_

_Elliot sighed in relief, hearing the loud blaring of the sirens. "Thank you. I hear them," he said and hung up before kissing Olivia's forehead, "they're coming, baby. Just hang on."_

_End flashback._

That was at about nine pm; it was now nearing 5:30am. Elliot was exhausted but was flatly refusing to leave Olivia's side.

Cragen, Fin, Munch and Casey had all tried to convince him to go home for a few hours but he had declined each time with, 'I can't leave her. I love her too much. I let her down, I was supposed to have her back.'

No matter how much they told him that it wasn't his fault, Elliot just wouldn't listen to them so they ended up giving up and all vowed to return during the day to see Olivia.

The handsome blue eyed detective had nearly fallen asleep when he felt his hand being gently squeezed. His eyes sprung open and he leaned in to Olivia.

"Baby, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again," he whispered.

Olivia must've heard him because she gently squeezed his hand again and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

She slowly looked around the sterile, white hospital room in confusion before looking back at her protective partner.

"Hey Livvie, so glad to see you awake, babe," he said and kissed the back of her hand.

"What happened, El?"

"You were shot, baby. What's the last thing that you remember?" He asked. His voice filled with love and concern.

Olivia was silent for a moment while she thought. "The...the last thing I remember is kissing you goodnight outside my apartment building after you walked me home from Chauncey's," she replied.

"Baby, have you noticed anyone following you lately?" Elliot asked, going in to detective mode.

Olivia took a slow deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I have actually."

Elliot grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Who, Liv?"

The brunette licked her dry lips before answering. "Larissa O'Connor."

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "The rape victim which we didn't have enough evidence for a case?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yes, Elliot. She's been following me for at least a few days."

"Why didn't you say something about it then?" He asked, a little too harsh.

Olivia wasn't too impressed with Elliot's tone of voice. She snatched her hand out of his grip and turned away. "Get out," she seethed in a low, angry voice.

"Livvie..."

"Get. Out," she spoke louder. The anger and hurt evident in her voice, even though it was still pretty weak.

Elliot sighed and quietly walked out of the room to see Casey approaching.

She raised her eyebrow at the detective. "What got you to finally leave?"

The detective sighed. "'Livia kicked me out."

The red haired ADA crossed her arms on her chest. "What did you do to upset her so much to kick you out?"

Elliot ran a hand through his short brown hair. "She's been stalked for at least a few days and knew about it. She still did nothing about it though. I lost my temper and kinda went in to interrogation mode."

"Elliot, she just woke up from fucking surgery, you idiot. Go...Go do what you need to do. I'll stay with her," she said and walked in to Olivia's hospital room before Elliot could say another word.

"I thought I told you to go away," Olivia said without turning to face her visitor.

Casey sighed and sat down on the chair beside the bed, once occupied by Elliot. "It's Casey, Liv."

Olivia slowly turned and faced the ADA with a forced smile. "Hey."

Casey gently took her friend's hand and delicately caressed the back of it. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I think my pain meds have ran out," Olivia answered, honestly.

Casey looked up at the IV and noticed it was empty. "Yes it is, Liv," she replied and pressed the nurse call button.

Seconds later, a short, thin, blonde haired female nurse rushed in to the room.

"Is everything ok in here?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Her pain meds ran out and she is in pain," Casey explained to the young nurse.

The nurse nodded, "I'll go get Dr Natalie Cummings."

"Thank you," Casey replied and looked back at her friend.

"Do you want me to call Simon?"

Olivia looked away momentarily before turning back and slowly shaking her head. "No thanks, Casey...We had a big fight. It was a mistake."

"What was, honey? Looking for him?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I've only had more problems arise from it."

Casey raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean, Liv? What problems?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the doctor and Larissa but you don't see her in this chapter.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elliot walked into Captain Cragen's office, after knocking on the door, to report what information Olivia had given to him.

Don Cragen looked up at his detective in surprise. "Why aren't you with Olivia?"

Elliot sighed. "She kicked me out. Casey is with her now," he explained.

Cragen put down his pen and clasped his hands together, in a professional manner, on his desk. "What can I do for you then, Elliot?"

"Olivia gave me the name of someone that she's noticed has been following her around the last few days."

"Well what's the name then?"

"Larissa O'Connor."

"That rape victim who's case we couldn't continue due to lack of evidence?" Cragen asked in confusion.

Elliot nodded. "That's the one."  
"Ok. Take Munch with you to question her."

"Alright then, Cap," Elliot replied and walked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean, Liv? What problems?" Casey asked, cautiously.

Olivia was about to answer but the women were interrupted by Dr Cummings with a new IV bag. "Don't mind me, ladies. Olivia, I am just changing your IV and I have to check your stitches and vitals," the older doctor explained to her patient.

Olivia just nodded and closed her eyes while her doctor did the things that she explained.

"Ok Olivia, your wound is healing nicely and your vitals are just a little high but they should go down. I'll be back in about an hour for my last rounds for my shift then Dr Maxwell Taylor will be taking over."

"Thanks," the female detective replied with a slight smile, with her eyes now open again.

Once the hospital room door was gently shut behind the friendly doctor, Casey looked back at Olivia. "'Livia, what is going on, honey?"

Olivia sighed. "In the last six months I have been stalked by about four different people. All female, all know Simon. All know that he is my brother," Olivia explained and then yawned, "I'm tired. Sorry."

Casey nodded. "That's ok. Rest up and I'll see you later," she whispered and walked out.

The ADA walked out of the hospital and took out her cell phone. She scrolled down her contacts and pressed the call button on 'Elliot cell'.

The detective answered after just three rings.

_'Stabler.'_

"Hey Elliot."

_'Hey Casey. What's up? How's Liv?_'

"Olivia just gave me some more information."

_'What did she say?'_

"In the last six months she's been stalked by four different people. All female, all know Simon. All know that Liv is his half sister," Casey explained.

Elliot sighed. _'How does she know? Did she give any names?_'

"I don't know, Elliot. She didn't say. She claimed that she was tired."

Elliot rubbed his sore neck and sighed. _'Ok thanks, Casey. I got to go.'_

"Ok. Bye." The ADA hung up and walked over to her black two door sports car. She had to be in court in an hour.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke up a few hours later to see Fin sitting quietly in the chair beside the hospital bed.

Upon seeing her open her coffee coloured eyes, Fin smiled. "Good morning, baby girl."

Olivia smiled, weakly. "Hey Fin. What time is it?"

Fin looked at his watch, quickly before looking back at Olivia. "It's nearly eleven, Liv. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," she said with a small laugh, causing her to hiss in pain.

"You ok, Liv?" Fin asked in concern.

Olivia nodded with a slight smile. "Laughing, not a good idea."

Fin smiled back. "No, maybe not but it's good to see you still have your sense of humour."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the small white hospital room between the two detectives until Fin spoke up again. "Baby girl, what's going on?" The concern and care clearly evident in his voice.

Olivia sighed and licked her lips. She knew that she could trust Fin but she didn't want to burden him with her problems. "Nothing Fin. I'm fine," she said, trying to keep her voice even, strong and steady.

Fin had known her for long enough and knew that she was holding something back, deep inside.

"Liv, don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. I've known you for a long time, baby girl. You know you can tell me anything," he spoke softly.

The brunette detective sighed lightly and pressed a button to raise the head of the bed a bit so she wasn't in a fully reclined position before looking back at Fin. "I'm thinking about leaving Special Victims. I've been thinking about it for a few months now," she finally admitted.

Fin was in total shock. He knew that SVU was in her blood. "What? Why?"

Olivia began to bite her bottom lip, thinking that she shouldn't have told Fin.

Knowing that she wasn't going to give him an answer, he turned and looked toward the door, only to see Casey standing there. She'd returned to see Olivia during her lunch break. "Casey, hang just outside the door. I need talk to ya."

Casey simply just nodded and backed out of the eerily quiet hospital room as Fin stood up.

"I'll be back to check on ya later, baby girl," he whispered and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before walking toward the door.

Olivia's soft, weak voice stopped him. "I'm sorry."

Fin stopped and turned back to the woman that he saw as a little sister. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby girl. Now get some rest and I'll see you later," he spoke gently and walked out of the room to talk to Casey.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The red haired ADA was sitting on a chair, just inches from the doorway. She looked up when she heard Fin walk out, closing the door behind him.

"What's up, Fin?" she asked, knowing it was about Olivia.

The detective sat down beside the ADA and sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"And you think the rest of us of aren't?"

"I know ya'll are...She's hiding something back, Casey and if she doesn't open up, she'll eventually crack."

Casey nodded in understanding and agreement. "Yes, I know but she flatly refuses to say what though."

"She wants to leave SVU."

It was now Casey's turn to be shocked. "What? Please tell me that you're joking."

Fin shook his head and rubbed his tired face. "I wish I was, Case. Please talk her outta it."

Casey nodded and stood up. "I'll try my hardest...but we all know how stubborn Olivia Benson is," she replied before opening the door and walking in to the hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. I will update when I have at least twenty reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Larissa O'Connor.**

* * *

In the SVU squad room, Elliot had pulled up a record for Larissa O'Connor. He was surprised. He hadn't been expecting it.

"Hey, John, come here for a minute. Take a look at this."

Munch got up from his desk and walked over to Elliot's. "What's up, Elliot?"

"Larissa O'Connor has a record."

Munch raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding. What for?" He asked as he peered at the computer over Elliot's shoulder.

"Arson, kidnap, drug posession and assault," Elliot read off the screen.

"Wow. We better tell Cragen."

"Tell me what?" Cragen asked as he emerged from his office with his coat on.

"Larissa O'Connor has quite the rap sheet," Elliot replied.

Cragen took a slow, deep breath as he walked over to two of his detectives. "For what exactly?"

Elliot rattled them off to the Captain and Don just nodded before looking at the two men. "Ok. I'm on my way to see Liv now anyway so I'll tell her so she knows and Elliot, you should go see her tonight and apologize. She needs your support. You're her partner."

Elliot nodded. "I will."

"Ok. Take Chester with you to the O'Connor's home. Munch, you coming?"

Munch nodded and grabbed his coat. "Yes, I am."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After just having a normal conversation with Olivia, Fin and Munch. Cragen decided that it was time to talk to Olivia seriously, in private. "Fin, John, head over to the prep's house to execute the search warrant. I need to talk to Olivia alone."

The detectives obeyed the order and each gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye before leaving quietly.

Olivia was exhausted and Cragen could tell so he decided to make it quick so she could sleep.

"Cap, what the hell is going on?"

"Larissa O'Connor has a record, Liv," he informed her gently.

Olivia sunk further in to the fluffy pillow with a soft sigh, closing her eyes momentarily before looking back at the Captain again. "What for?"

Cragen sighed, deeply and looked in to the tough female detective's uneasy, distant brown eyes.

"She's been charged with arson, kidnap, drug posession and assault," Captain Cragen explained to one of his best detectives.

Olivia's eyes grew wide with surprise as she exhaled deeply. "Please tell me that you're joking, Captain," she replied. It was clear that she wasn't to impressed about it either.

Don shook his head, sadly. "I'm afraid not, Liv. Elliot and Chester went to pick her up. They're probably back at the precinct with her."

"Make sure that they add attempted murder to her already lengthy rap sheet. I'm sorry but I'm still tired. I'm going to go back to sleep. You can stay if you want," Olivia said before closing her eyes.

Cragen decided to stay for a while to watch over her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the 1-6 precinct, Elliot and Chester were in the interrogation room, interrogating the perp but the young woman with dyed black hair, hazel eyes, four piercings in each ear and a nose piercing wasn't planning on giving anything up.

Larissa was looking pretty calm and casual. Not a care in the world, even with the possiblity of having to go to jail for a long time for attempted murder.

"So how is Detective Benson? I heard she was shot. I hope she wasn't hurt too badly. She's a very nice lady, just not a very good detective," Larissa spoke with innocence in her voice.

Elliot clasped his hands together and put them on the table while Chester leaned against the wall beside the two way mirror, where Casey and Dr Huang were watching the interrogation.

"Detective Benson did everything she could for you. She went to your aid at four in the morning when she was exhausted from working 50 hours straight and this is how you repay her?" Elliot asked, trying to keep his anger aside for the moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't there. I didn't shoot her."

Elliot was about to respond when there was a knock on the glass.

"We'll be right back," he said before he got up and he and Chester left the room.

Outside the interrogation room, Elliot and Chester saw Fin with Casey and George.

"Well? Did you find the gun?" Elliot asked, hopeful.

Fin shook his head, sadly. "Sorry, man. Nothing. She must've chucked it in the river."

Elliot punched the wall in frustration. "Damn it!"

Casey put a hand on Elliot's shoulder in sympathy. "You have to release her, Elliot. I'm sorry but we have nothing to charge her with."

"But she shot Liv. I know she did!" Elliot was furious.

He didn't want Larissa to walk free. He knew for certain that she shot his best friend/ secret lover.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot tip-toed in to Olivia's hospital room at 5:02 in the morning after working all night on the case, trying his hardest to get Olivia's shooter put in jail but he wasn't getting anywhere. He was getting majorly frustrated and angry.

The handsome detective tip-toed to the chair beside the hospital bed, hoping not to wake the sleeping beauty, occuping the bed.

Just as he sat down, he noticed that Olivia had woken up. Her beautiful brown eyes examining his exhausted and run down appearance.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered softly.

Olivia slightly smiled at her partner. She didn't seem angry with him anymore. "You're alright. I was already awake. I slept too much yesterday," Olivia said and laughed, causing her to whimper in pain.

Elliot heard the whimper and panicked. "Are you ok, Liv?"

Olivia whimpered in pain again and shook her head. "I need more pain meds," Olivia spoke in a near inaudiable whisper.

"Ok, honey. Hang on, I'll get you a nurse," he said and he continually pressed the nurse call button in panic.

That was the last thing Olivia heard before she lost consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke again three hours later to see the sun's gaze coming through the window and Elliot in the chair beside the bed, sound asleep, holding her hand.

Elliot must've sensed that Olivia was awake because he woke up himself.

"Hey, Livvie. Glad to see you awake."

Olivia rubbed her right temple. "What happened, El?" She asked in confusion.

"You passed out from the unbearable pain because you pulled a couple of your stitches and your pain meds ran out. They were empty for a while since the nurses hadn't checked on you," Elliot explained.

The beautiful brunette nodded and slight smiled. "Well it was a good thing that you were here. Did you arrest Larissa O'Connor yet?"

Elliot sighed and caressed the back of his partner's hand. "I'm afraid not, Liv."

Olivia raised her eyebrow in anger. "Why the hell not?"

"We couldn't find the gun and there's not enough evidence. I'm sorry, babe. You need a protective detail."

Olivia shook her head as her eyes filled with unwanted tears. "No! I don't need one."

Elliot gently got up on to the bed beside Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

Olivia rested her head in to his chest and Elliot rubbed her back in a soothing motion, in an effort to comfort her. "I'll be there for you the whole way, baby."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks, El," she replied. Her voice muffled by his chest but Elliot understood what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; This chapter is for fluteskickbrass cos she begged me for it. Lol. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Larissa O'Connor.**

* * *

Nine weeks drifted by painfully slowly for Olivia and Elliot. Larissa O'Connor hadn't been seen or heard from since the shooting so Olivia thought that maybe she was finally safe.

The detectives were in Elliot's apartment on the couch in the living room. Olivia was lying down with her head on Elliot's lap as he combed his fingers through her soft, freshly washed and dried hair.

Olivia was being slowly taken off the painkillers but she'd become addicted to them so she was taking more on the side without anyone's knowledge including Elliot.

"You awake, Liv?" Elliot asked, leaning down to her ear.

"Yes, I am," Olivia replied with a smile as she turned on to her back to look up in to her lover's striking cerulean blue orbs.

"That's good," he said and then kissed her on the lips.

A passionate kiss which Olivia couldn't help but deepen.

"Bedroom?"

Elliot nodded and got up off the couch before scooping her up and carried her in to his bedroom, before he gently laid her down on top of the red and black comforter on his queen sized bed. Elliot straddled the beautiful brunette beneath him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before lightly grabbing the hem of her baggy grey NYPD top and pulling it up over her head. The top was then thrown behind them.

"You're so beautiful, Liv," Elliot whispered as he rubbed her plump breasts through the emerald silk of Olivia's bra.

"Mm-hm," Olivia responded and involuntarily ached her back. "I know we are dating, El but I don't want this to be just a one night's good fuck," she whispered.

Olivia had been hurt by too many men just wanting to get in to her bed; nothing more. She was more then ready to settle down. Not just was any man. With Elliot.

After hearing what Olivia just said, Elliot stopped aburptly and got off of Olivia.

Olivia sat up with unspoken rage and got up. "Un-fucking-believable," she muttered in frustration.

She was hurt and furious at the same time.

After putting her top back on, she began to walk toward the front door when she was stopped by Elliot, grabbing her wrist, gently.

"Liv..." Elliot spoke cautiously, looking in to her now cold brown eyes.

He could see the fury in them. They were nearly as black as the pupils.

Olivia snatched her hand back and looked in to Elliot's ocean blue eyes with fury, it even frightened Elliot a bit. "Don't you dare 'Liv' me. We're over!" She yelled in his face.

"Olivia..." Elliot tried one more time but Olivia just shook her head and stormed out of the bedroom; out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Taxi!" Olivia yelled out as she tried to hold back her threatening tears.

The first taxi pulled up and the female detective got in.

Just as she shut the back passenger door, she saw Elliot rushing out of the apartment building. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. She hadn't given him a chance to explain.

"Drive. Drive," Olivia told the driver. She was desperate to get away.

Seeing the woman's desperation as the man was approaching the driver obeyed and drove off. "Where to, ma'am?"

"141 West 92nd Street please," Olivia replied and rested her head on the cold back passenger window.

After a silent twenty minute drive, the taxi driver pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"That will be 41.82, ma'am."

Olivia grabbed a 50 note out of her purse and handed it to the man. "Thank you. Keep the change," she said and got out, heading up to her apartment.

Olivia unlocked the front door to her apartment and walked in before kicking off her shoes as she shut the door behind her. Elliot had a key so she locked it and put the chain on.

"Argh," Olivia groaned as she stumbled in to the bathroom.

She opened up her medicine cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of Vicodin.

The recommended dosage was two tablets but Olivia decided to take four, she wanted to feel numb. No pain. No heartache.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot watched as the taxi drive off with the love of his life. He was frustrated that Olivia hadn't given him a chance to explain why he stopped.

He had stopped because she'd just had surgery to have a bullet removed from her chest, just nine weeks before and he didn't want to hurt her in anyway but because she took it the wrong way before he could explain, they were now both hurting.

After forty minutes of pacing around his apartment, Elliot grabbed his keys and raced out of his apartment.

He ran down the stairs, taking two at a time before bolting outside to his black four door sedan in the frigid icy cold night.

Elliot had to get to Olivia and explain before she hated him forever. Elliot Stabler had found out a long time ago that he can't live without Olivia Benson. He needed her forgiveness now before it was too late.

Going through red light and speeding the whole way, Elliot made it to his partner's apartment in a record ten minutes.

He parked the car, locked it and rushed to the front door of the building, where he pushed the intercom button for Olivia's apartment.

He wasn't receiving an answer. "Fine, we'll play it your way, Olivia," he muttered and grabbed out the ket that Olivia had given him for emergencies when she moved in to the apartment about two years ago.

He rushed up to her apartment where he knocked on her door, where again he didn't receive any answer so he used his key. Finding the chain on, he used his shoulder and broke the chain.

"Liv...Olivia," he called out as he searched for her.

He walked in to find everything in the kitchen and living room untouched and the lights off so he walked in to the bathroom, where he noticed an open bottle of Vicodin sitting on the bathroom sink. He picked it up and read the label. It read:

_Det. Olivia Benson_

_1/27/09 Dr. P Jones._

_Take two tablets every eight hours, if needed. No more then four in twenty-four hours._

"Shit," Elliot muttered.

The prescription had only been filled two days ago and atleast ten were already missing. "Oh Liv."

Elliot was panicking as he rushed in to Olivia's bedroom. He found the female detective passed out in the middle of her large, comfy queen sized bed, lying on her stomach.

Elliot rushed over to her side and shook her, in an attempt to wake her. "Liv!"


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, been busy this week. Some medical stuff might be wrong but I'm not a doctor and this is just fiction, LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: Only own the doctor and paramedics.**

* * *

Olivia groaned and opened her eyes, upon seeing Elliot, she closed her eyes again.

"Get the hell out of my apartment," she grumbled.

Elliot noticed something wrong with the brunette's breathing and put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It was pretty weak. "I'm not leaving, Liv. What have you done to yourself?" He asked, not expecting an answer as he grabbed Olivia's cordless phone from beside the bed, to call for an ambulance.

"Please state your emergency..." An older woman's voice with an European acent flowed through the phone.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 141 West 92nd Street, apartment 4D. Possible drug overdose on Vicodin," Elliot explained.

"Ok stay calm, sir. Is the person breathing?" The lady responded.

"Yes but her pulse is pretty weak. She was conscious a minute ago as well. She would have taken them in the last hour."

"Ok, sir. An ambulance should be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Elliot replied and hung up.

As Elliot waited for the ambulance to come, he continually checked Olivia's breathing and pulse and tapping her face gently and whispering her name to try wake her up again but it didn't help. She was unconscious.

"Hello?" An paramedic called out to announce their arrival.  
"Back here," Elliot called back.

The paramedics followed Elliot's voice and ran in with a gurney and their medical supplies.

"Her breathing is shallow," Elliot informed them.

"Ok, sir," the young blonde female paramedic replied and placed an oxygen mask over Olivia's nose and mouth before Elliot helped them lift Olivia and place her securely on the gurney. "Are you coming with us, sir?"

"Yes of course I am," Elliot replied with certainty and followed them out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the ambulance the nameless paramedic began to ask Elliot questions about Olivia once she was stable.

"Sir, what's her name?"

"Olivia Benson."

The paramedic wrote it down and asked another question. "Age?"

"Forty-two."

"Any medical conditions?"

"Not that I am aware of but she was shot in the chest about nine weeks ago and has been on pain medication."

The paramedic nodded and added it to the information that he was writing down.

"What did she injest and how much?"

"She took Vicodin. I don't know exactly how much but she's had at least sixteen tablets in the last two days."

The paramedic nodded again and jotted down the information.

They had arrived at Mercy General Hospital so the paramedics wheeled Olivia out of the ambulance and rushed her inside, in to a trauma room, leaving Elliot in panic mode in the emergency room's waiting room.

Elliot walked over to the public phone and called Cragen, knowing that he was still at the precinct working on a case.

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking," Don answered professionally.

"Hey Captain, it's Elliot."

"What's wrong, Elliot?" He asked concerned, hearing the panic in his voice.

"Olivia is in Mercy General for a possible Vicodin overdose," he explained.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking, Elliot." Cragen was now panicking himself.

"Sorry Captain but it's real," Elliot replied, sadly.

Elliot heard Don sigh over the phone line. "I'll tell Munch, Fin and Casey since they're stil here. I'm on my way."

"Ok, Captain," Elliot replied and hung up to resume pacing around the waiting room, waiting for news on Olivia's condition.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Don Cragen grabbed his coat and rushed out of his office in to the squad room, causing the two remaining detectives and the red haired ADA to look up at him, in confusion at the rushed exit.

"What's going on, Captain?" Fin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Liv's in Mercy General Hospital with a possible drug overdose. Casey, you coming to the hospital with me to see her?"

Everyone was in shock, just staring at Don as they took in the information. They were hoping that they heard him wrong.

"You heard me right. Casey?" He clarified as if reading their minds.

Coming out of the shock, Casey instantly grabbed her coat, which was hanging on the back of Olivia's black leather wheelie chair and rushed out after Don.

The car ride was silent, neither of them knew what to say so neither of them opened their mouths. After about twenty minutes they finally arrived at Mercy General Hospital and rushed in to find Elliot still pacing the waiting room, driving other people crazy in the process.

"Any news yet?" Cragen asked as he and Casey walked in.

Elliot looked up at his boss and the ADA, Olivia's other best friend.

Olivia Benson and Casey Novak had hated one another at first sight but over the years they'd gotten to know each other and became best friends.

"Not yet," Elliot murmured and resumed his pacing once again until Casey stopped him.

She gently cupped his face in her hands and looked in to his azure blue eyes.

He looked back in to her caring eyes.

"Stop and take a breath, Elliot. I'm sure Liv is fine. She's stubborn," she whispered and let go of his face.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" A tall, fit, auburn colored haired, hazel eyed female doctor emerged from a room down a hallway.

"We are," Elliot replied. "Is Olivia ok?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm Doctor Karen Blight. We had to pump Olivia's stomach but she should be fine. I'm admitting her up to the psychology floor for the night before she gets tranferred to a drug treatment centre in the morning."

"Drug rehab?" Elliot asked confused.

Doctor Blight nodded . "I'm afraid so. We need to break the cycle."

Don sighed and nodded in reply. "Can we please see her?"

"Of course. Follow me," Doctor Blight replied and walked back down the hall that she'd emerged from.

"Just in here," she said when she stopped in front of Exam Room four. She'll be taken up to psychology in about an hour or two."

Don nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you," he thanked the woman before he, Elliot and Casey walked in to Olivia's quiet hospital room.


End file.
